


Two Hands

by SpinachArtichokeDitz



Category: Rune Factory 4
Genre: Double Penetration, F/M, Light Bondage, M/M, One Shot, Polyamory, Porn with Feelings, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:55:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27586409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpinachArtichokeDitz/pseuds/SpinachArtichokeDitz
Summary: “All I really want to do is…” She hesitates, nibbling her bottom lip--not because she’s embarrassed to ask, but because she doesn’t expect to receive the desired answer. Arthur has been increasingly busy over the last week, to the extent of almost completely forgoing sleep. “Can the three of us spend some time together tonight? I just want to be with you and Leon.”
Relationships: Arthur/Frey (Rune Factory), Arthur/Leon (Rune Factory), Frey/Leon (Rune Factory)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	Two Hands

**Author's Note:**

> READ THE TAGS. READ. THE. TAGS. :)
> 
> It's titled "Two Hands" because almost every time we talk about this idea on the RFFW discord, someone inevitably says something like, "Frey has two hands for two mans." And it's just the truth~ XD

The cobbled street named Airship Way is dotted with icy patches, forcing Frey to contain her excitement and slow her pace, but it doesn’t subdue her giddy, involuntary smile--she keeps trying to suppress it because she feels pretty silly, walking along with a grin plastered on her face, but to no avail. If not for the risk of slipping and falling, she would probably be skipping.

It is Christmas Eve, which is worthy of anticipation all by itself, but that isn’t the only thing responsible for her enthusiasm. Her heart is fluttering in her chest as she passes the steps that lead to the airship, which is unoccupied and blanketed in a thin layer of pristine snow. This is one of the few holidays that doesn’t attract a substantial amount of tourists, presumably because most people celebrate at home or visit their families. The town feels more peaceful than usual and she appreciates the quiet.

Not a single person is lingering outside as she passes Porcoline’s and glances in the window nearest the door. Every last one of the remaining tourists is occupying the restaurant right now, by the looks of it--but it isn’t like they have any other options for food or entertainment. She can see Dylas clearing a messy table just before another group of customers sits down, and his glum expression is unsurprising. He’s probably anxiously, secretly awaiting the moment he can go home to Doug.

When she reaches the entrance to Arthur’s office and grasps the door handle, the frigid metal stings her fingers despite the protection of her gloves. She shivers and darts inside, sighing with relief when the familiar, comforting warmth of Arthur's office envelops her. His large, richly decorated space, no matter the time, always smells of books and freshly brewed tea. The day’s waning light is filtering gently through the windows, contrasting with the blazing fireplace on the opposite side of the room, and she immediately feels cozy.

Her smile widens as she observes the welcome scene before her. She had gone to pay Leon a spontaneous visit after her bath, but his room had been empty, so she had hoped to find him here instead. Sure enough, he is standing in front of Arthur’s desk with his back to her, his long tail swaying slightly in a way that suggests he’s concentrating. She can already spot the tension in his shoulders and makes a mental note to offer him a massage later.

She quietly crosses the room so she won’t disturb their work, but Arthur instantly notices her presence and glances up at her. His serious expression softens and his lips curve into an inviting smile, so she clasps her hands behind her back and eagerly approaches. The blond shuffles a stack of paperwork on his desk as she comes to stand next to Leon, who snakes an arm around her without looking away from the page he’s staring at.

“Where did you even find this? It’s obscure. I’m curious whether or not--” Leon abruptly stops speaking and turns to frown at her, which she acknowledges with a questioning tilt of her head. He runs his long, tapered fingers through the mint twintails that hang limply at her sides, and his displeased expression indicates that he’s about to scold her. “Your hair is still damp. You’re going to catch a cold, running around like that in this weather.”

“Leon’s right, Frey,” Arthur admonishes, eyebrows slanting downward in concern. He sets the paperwork aside and rounds his desk, sliding his elaborate cloak off of his shoulders and draping it over her own. The thick fabric rapidly warms her, and she feels warmer still when he draws her into his arms and firmly rubs her back. “Go sit by the fireplace and I’ll bring you some hot tea.”

“You two!” She sighs heavily when he releases her, and then her defiant gaze drifts between them. Arthur’s concern is soft and direct, whereas Leon’s is camouflaged by mild annoyance. The taller man’s earnest eyes always give him away, though--he’s equally doting. “You’re sweet, but seriously, stop babying me.”

“We’ll stop babying you when you start taking better care of yourself. For the time being, however, it’s apparently necessary.” Leon’s hand dwarfs hers as he leads her across the room, and he glowers pointedly at her until she plants herself on the plush maroon couch. It’s admittedly comfortable, especially as the roaring fireplace emits waves of heat that begin to thaw her out.

“I do take care of myself,” she insists, and he silently disagrees with an unblinking stare. He’s the only person she’s ever known to succeed at teasing her wordlessly. She scowls at him as he drapes a woolen blanket over her, its fluffy fibers dyed a brilliant shade of cobalt. She tries to defend herself once again. “Most of the time!”

“Pfft.” He smirks down at her in a way that is simultaneously endearing and irritating, and the firelight enhances the mischievous glint in his striking cerulean eyes. He rolls them skyward. “ _Most of the time_ , she says…”

She glares at him as he lifts one corner of the blanket and sinks down next to her, and she makes a show of scooting away to avoid his embrace. This immediately sparks a predatory response and he lunges at her, tucking her tightly against his side and chuckling when she yelps. His familiar scent--an intoxicating blend of ink and sour drop--impedes her half-hearted attempt to squirm away from him, and she finds herself burrowing into his chest instead.

Merely snuggling into his arms makes her skin tingle and she’s suddenly deliciously, acutely aware of every point of contact: his right thigh pressed against her left, her breasts flattened against his chest, his arms encircling her waist--and then, unexpectedly, his teeth grazing the shell of her ear. She shivers and lifts her head just enough to brush her lips against his collarbone, smiling against his smooth skin when she hears his sharp intake of breath.

“May I cut in?” Arthur’s pleasant voice is always music to her ears. His quiet resolve, as well as his ability to navigate virtually any situation with grace, means that she always feels calm in his presence. The current moment is no exception, and combined with being wrapped securely in Leon’s arms, she’s feeling blissful.

“If you must,” Leon replies, but his tone is light and he’s eyeing the blond appreciatively. He releases Frey and leaves his arm around her shoulders, pressing a lingering kiss to her cheek.

“Of course,” she chirps, smiling brightly as she sits up. She shifts the blanket down into her lap and slides Arthur’s cloak off of her shoulders, draping it over the back of the couch. She’s _too_ warm, now--likely a result of Leon’s residual body heat--and she removes her gloves as well.

“Be careful. It’s extremely hot,” Arthur cautions as he offers her the steaming, aromatic tea. As always, he serves it to her in a delicate floral teacup placed on a matching saucer, a set that he reserves only for her. It’s one of the many small, thoughtful ways that he expresses his affection.

“Thank you!” She carefully grasps the rim of the saucer along with the handle of the teacup, taking a tentative sip to avoid scalding her lips. Unsurprisingly, it’s perfectly brewed--Arthur is something of a tea connoisseur, after all--and she savors the sweet, honeyed flavor.

“Hey, Arthur…” Leon is idly stroking her shoulder as he speaks, relentless when it comes to physical affection. She would never discourage it, aware of his frequent, subconscious need to reassure himself of her existence--and anyway, it felt indescribably nice. “How about you take Frey somewhere?”

“Huh?” Arthur raises a brow and peers down at Leon with a bemused expression. “Take Frey… where, exactly?”

“Use your imagination!” Leon encourages, regarding him with wide, vibrant eyes. When Arthur merely blinks in response, he shifts his focus back to her. “What do you think, Frey? Good idea, right?”

“Well, I’d love to, but…” Arthur sighs dejectedly without giving her a chance to answer, glancing toward his desk and the piles of paperwork that litter it.

“Work can wait. It’s Christmas Eve, after all.” Leon extends his free arm, snagging Arthur’s pant leg and yanking him closer. Frey giggles at the startled expression that crosses the prince’s face as he’s knocked off balance, but he quickly composes himself--save the rosy blush that’s dusting his smooth cheeks, which he’s powerless against.

“Unfortunately, my clients don’t often observe holidays. Why don’t you take her in my stead, Leon? And I’ll be sure to do the same, once things calm down.” Arthur is clearly regretful, but it doesn’t soften the sharp edge of disappointment. She hastily sips her rapidly-cooling tea in an effort to disguise her frown.

“My point is that, regardless of your perceived obligations, you should take a break and spend time with her _right now,_ ” Leon explains patiently, leveling his steady gaze on Arthur. Since the two men work together so often, Leon has become proficient in persuasion. “I’ve seen both of you much more than you’ve seen each other, as of late.”

“Considering I’m right here, how about I tell you what _I_ think?” She leans forward and gingerly places the saucer on the coffee table, followed by the empty teacup, then settles back into the crook of Leon’s arm. As she gazes up at Arthur with anticipatory eyes, she senses that he’s beginning to crack.

“Right, I apologize. What would you prefer, Frey?” Arthur lifts one of her hands from her lap, cradling it against his lavishly-attired chest and affectionately stroking her knuckles.

“All I really want to do is…” She hesitates, nibbling her bottom lip--not because she’s embarrassed to ask, but because she doesn’t expect to receive the desired answer. He’s been increasingly busy over the last week, to the extent of almost completely forgoing sleep. “Can the three of us spend some time together tonight? I just want to be with both of you.”

“Ah, Honey…” The blond’s cheeks are tinged pink, his expression contrite. His lips part like he intends to continue speaking, but then he lowers them to her hand instead, kissing it reverently. When he looks at her again, his ruby eyes are pensive.

“The lady has spoken,” Leon interjects, and when Frey turns her head to glance at him, she can tell--as evidenced by his smug smile--that he’s confident they’ve won him over. “What do you say, Arthur? Take a break for at least an hour or two and regale us with your presence.”

“I suppose I can manage that,” he replies slowly after a brief pause, smiling fondly at them. The corners of his entrancing eyes crinkle merrily, amplified by his stylish glasses, and he sighs defeatedly. “You know I can’t resist those faces.” 

“Yay! I’m so happy.” She tugs his hands and flashes her best, brightest grin, a tactic that nearly always gives her an advantage over him. Sure enough, it’s obvious that his remaining defenses are crumbling as his shoulders relax. “Sit with us, Ari. I’ve missed you.”

“I’ve missed you, as well,” Arthur responds, eyes downcast as he sits next to her. With the crackling fire behind him, his chin-length hair is backlit, reminding her of spun gold. “I’m sorry. It's not proper for a man to work so much that he loses sight of those closest to him.”

“I forgive you, of course.” When she smiles reassuringly, he looks relieved and grateful. She tilts her head back against Leon’s arm, watching as he begins to massage the nape of Arthur’s neck. “You do, too--right, Leo?”

“Hmm… it depends…,” he drawls, rubbing Arthur’s flawless skin in slow, deliberate circles. 

“Depends on what?” Arthur sounds tranquil, a guaranteed side effect of Leon’s affection, and she caresses his nearest hand to relax him further. She knows his joints are often sore after an untold number of hours spent writing and signing documents. He sighs appreciatively.

“Whether or not this evening meets Love’s expectations, of course,” Leon purrs, silky lips brushing her ear. His words vibrate against her skin and her heart flutters excitedly at the implication.

“Well, in that case, I should probably ensure that it does.” Arthur’s voice has lowered both in timbre and in volume, an intimate tone only she and Leon are treated to, and it indicates he’s switched gears. His dedication to work is impressive, but whenever they manage to tear him away, he focuses that passionate intensity on them--and it’s always worth waiting for.

The blond gently cups her cheek in the palm of his hand, stroking her flushed skin with his thumb. Even if she had her eyes closed, she would easily distinguish his touch from Leon’s. The noble’s hands are graceful and smooth, testament to a lifetime of scholarly pursuits, whereas the Guardian’s are calloused and frequently stained with ink, hinting at his penchant for adventure and spontaneity. The only similarity is their meticulously well-manicured nails--she assumes that Arthur’s are out of necessity, while Leon’s are out of vanity.

He draws her in closer and gingerly lifts her chin, gazing at her so openly--so sincerely--that she instantly feels reconnected to him. It’s been several days since their lips last met, so when they reunite now, the passion that sparks between them nearly steals her breath. Their half-lidded eyes exchange heated glances before drifting shut completely, and they melt into one another as she links her arms around his neck.

Arthur’s kisses are just as distinctive as his touch, unmatched in their sweetness and desire to please. He usually starts off tenderly, caressing her lips with his own, somehow causing the world around them to fade from view. The intensity builds gradually, unhurried, giving her the impression that he savors every moment, and he’s fond of briefly leaning back just so he can gaze adoringly into her eyes.

As he claims her mouth now, though, his movements are substantially more urgent than she’s accustomed to. She’s not complaining, especially since she’s also feeling impatient, and she responds in kind. He grasps her hips as she presses against him, and Leon remains flush against her other side--his arm is still around her, his hand resting between Arthur’s shoulders.

Arthur is ever-cognizant of their needs--often placing them above his own, which she and Leon are attempting to break him of--and separates their lips after several more loving pecks. He reaches for the blue-eyed man’s free arm, apparently deciding he had gone long enough without attention, and nudges him toward her. She knows that the prince is trying to postpone his own enjoyment so she can have her fill of Leon first, so she scoots back and redirects them.

Leon’s high cheekbones are turning pink as he leans across her lap towards Arthur. It’s so endearing because he’s unapologetically flirtatious, but whenever he has the opportunity to follow through, he’s instantly flustered. He seems less nervous every time the three of them are intimate, but it’s only been two months since they first ended up in her bed together--White Day, when both men came to her door with cookies and it turned out they had some for each other, too.

Frey is absolutely positive that she’ll never tire of watching them together. They kiss each other differently than they kiss her; she gets the feeling they’re still learning what the other prefers, but it’s obvious they’re thoroughly enjoying the process. She clutches their joined hands, which are resting in her lap, and she finds herself holding her breath as their lips meet inches from her face.

It’s a welcome surprise when they don’t start off tentatively, seeming more comfortable than ever before, and she wonders if they’ve been sneaking kisses in between assignments. The thought of them growing closer makes her heart swell, and she’s overwhelmed with love for them as Leon captures Arthur’s parted, waiting lips. There’s something about the fluid movement of their tapered jaw lines as they kiss, the way their neck muscles tense, the soft, low groans in the backs of their throats--she’s entranced. 

Arthur runs his fingers through Leon’s silken tresses as the taller man cups his face, darting his tongue between his lips, and Frey can no longer resist getting involved. She latches onto the blond’s neck and covers it with open-mouthed kisses, then trails her lips along his jaw with the intention of giving Leon the same treatment--but he suddenly opens his eyes and peeks at her, grasping the back of her neck and tempting her closer.

He gently separates his mouth from Arthur’s but continues holding him close, then alternates between both sets of lips equally, chuckling softly at their likely-stunned expressions. It wasn’t like the three of them hadn’t similarly shared kisses before, but Leon’s technique is passionately erotic--even moreso than it typically is, and she wasn’t previously aware the bar could be raised any higher. Arthur seems just as pleasantly surprised as she is.

Leon’s kisses are unpredictable, an exciting blend of playful and romantic. He loves to tease by pulling away at inopportune moments, standing to his full height and chuckling as she strains to reach. Sometimes he experimentally nibbles her bottom lip or traces it with the tip of his tongue, and when she grows frustrated by his feather-light touches, he surprises her by slanting his mouth over hers with near-ferocity.

Presently, the searing touch of his pillowy lips already has her feeling intoxicated, especially because he changes pace and continues more languidly. He delves his fingers into her hair and tilts his head sideways, melding his mouth to hers so slowly and deeply that she only remains upright by clinging to him. She matches his intensity, or at least she tries to--he’s fighting her for dominance, withdrawing every few seconds just to press his open mouth against hers from a new angle.

After several rounds of this, she’s panting softly, and Leon focuses his attention on the column of her throat to give her a chance to breathe. Arthur brushes her still-damp hair aside and kisses the nape of her neck, and her nipples harden painfully beneath her clothing as the two men shower her with attention from both sides. She closes her eyes and restlessly drags her nails up and down Leon’s back, eager for their hands to travel elsewhere.

Whether Arthur reads her mind or it’s a coincidence, she isn’t sure, but she’s happy with the outcome either way. He grasps her waist and coaxes her to sit facing forward again, and when she complies, he slides his hand beneath the blanket. He searches her eyes for any sign of hesitation before continuing; his gentlemanly character is so deeply ingrained that he seems to always have her comfort at the forefront of his mind. She claims his pliant lips in response, effectively conveying her enthusiasm.

His silky fingers begin to roam aimlessly up and down her leg, and she smiles against Arthur’s mouth as she feels Leon’s larger, rougher hand squeeze her opposite thigh. The Guardian reaches beneath her skirt, unhindered because it’s so short in the front, and tugs the waistband of her panties. She quickly lifts her hips as Arthur breaks their connection to lean down and help remove the lacy garment, which he thoughtfully hides beneath his cloak.

Her hazy eyes dart between them as Leon pulls her nearest knee into his lap, which Arthur mirrors, spreading her legs wide beneath the blanket. She swallows thickly and her breath catches in her throat when the Guardian turns his head, and his lustful, half-lidded eyes rove over her flushed face. He holds her gaze as his warm hand drifts beneath her skirt again, and she bites her lip, incapable of looking away. Her legs tremble when he strokes the sensitive crease between her thigh and her mound, and she feels Arthur’s hand wander in the same direction on the opposite side.

“Someone might walk in,” she breathes, clinging to the last vestiges of rationality she possesses. Her hesitation quickly evaporates when Leon teases her quivering entrance with his fingertips, skirting around the edges without delving inside, and her inner walls ache with anticipation. In the same moment, he’s flicking his tongue against the racing pulse in her neck, causing her heart to pound even more erratically.

“I’m listening,” Leon murmurs, making her shiver as his breath puffs against her ear. She doesn’t particularly trust him right now--even though his hearing is exceptional, he’s undoubtedly distracted--but she can’t manage to resist his touch. 

She whimpers, unsure if she’s actually voiced the word ‘please’ or if she’s just been repeating it so frantically in her mind that it seems like it. Leon’s purposeful, agonizing hesitation to indulge her doesn’t go unnoticed by Arthur, and he apparently takes pity on her. He kisses the curve of her jaw as he drags his fingers higher, causing her to writhe impatiently once she realizes his intent.

She’s so desperately aroused that when Arthur grazes her clit, his fingers slick from the moisture between her legs, that a completely involuntary, strangled moan tumbles from her lips. Leon, who has been biding his time, _finally_ chooses this moment to gradually penetrate her with two thick fingers, simultaneously sinking his teeth into her neck. The combined sensations are so exquisite that she can’t process everything at once, and she digs her nails into their thighs to ground herself.

Her head lolls against the back of the couch and the edges of her vision blur. She can scarcely breathe, much less process a single thought as they work together to please her. Arthur is rubbing her swollen bud in steady circles as Leon fills her with his fingers, inserting them up to his knuckles before slowly withdrawing and repeating the motion. She bites the inside of her cheek as she struggles to be silent, but it’s becoming more difficult with every passing second.

Her skin prickles and she suddenly feels hot, bucking her hips, and Leon curls his fingers upward--the quickest way he’s discovered to bring her over the edge so far, after much experimentation. She wonders if he’s making up for teasing her so thoroughly, but that’s atypical for him… normally, when he’s in this type of mood, it persists for much longer. She decides not to question it, especially when he sucks the side of her neck and brings her higher.

Arthur unsurprisingly senses how close she is and glides his slippery fingers back and forth more urgently, watching her intently with wide ruby eyes. Leon normally loves to watch her expression when she comes, as well, and when he stares over the back of the couch instead, she realizes he’s expecting an interruption--especially when his ears twitch. 

The thought of a threat looming just outside the door must heighten her sensitivity, because she is nowhere near prepared for how abrupt and intense her orgasm is. She buries her face in Arthur's shirt to muffle her startled cry, and he cups his hand over her throbbing core as she spasms around Leon’s fingers.

“Time to go,” Leon announces quietly, smirking at her as he withdraws his hand. “Can you walk?”

“Porcoline?” Arthur asks warily, quickly readjusting Frey’s skirt, and she’s thankful for his assistance because she’s too dazed to think clearly. “Coming to offer us another helping of dessert, no doubt.”

“Or force it on us, more like--but you two are the only sweets that tempt my palate.” He shoots them a teasing, sultry wink and ushers them to the front door, furry ears flinching as he apparently hears something far out of their range.

Arthur snugs his cloak back over her shoulders and Leon holds the door, shutting it firmly behind them as they step out onto the vacant street. They each offer their arms and she gratefully accepts because her legs are unsteady. Although she’s perfectly capable of handling herself, it’s nice to relax and allow them to dote on her--especially since she spends most of her time shouldering Selphia’s burdens. Being alone with them is her respite.

“My darliiiiings! Where, oh where have you gone?!” Porcoline merrily sings just inside, making them come to an abrupt halt. He must have entered Arthur’s office mere seconds after they exited, and the three of them wait to make sure he isn’t aware of their presence. They’ve only taken a few steps down the street, and the soft glow of the lamplight will probably be enough to reveal them if he glances through the window.

“Going the long way is our safest bet,” Arthur whispers, indicating the street to their left.

“Yeah, good call,” she agrees, nodding. It isn’t really that much further; they just have to pass the Sincerity General Store and enter the front of the castle instead of cutting through her field.

Porcoline is still calling for them, but he sounds distant now, so they sneak across the dark street. Leon looks smug, having successfully evaded the portly chef, and Arthur appears mildly guilty. Frey shares in his guilt, but her eagerness to spend the night with her two favorite people outweighs it, and she decides to indulge in extra Christmas treats tomorrow--maybe it will appease Porco if she samples anything and everything he offers her, although she might not be feeling too great afterward. He seems to greatly overestimate the amount of food she can eat in one sitting.

“Hang on and watch your step, Love,” Leon cautions, guiding her around an icy patch. Arthur is keenly surveying the street, too, and he steers her around another rough spot. She wants to make a smart comment about the treacherous landscapes she’s navigated all by her little self, but she bites her tongue and giggles instead. They definitely know she’s competent, but they both express their feelings by acting overprotective--she is gradually accepting that.

Their beloved little town is so peaceful at night, but especially now. It’s snowing again, like it has been intermittently for weeks, and white fluff is accumulating on the rooftops. Everything looks fresh and pristine, like nothing can disturb or sully it, and she’s overcome with elation. She glances up at both of them, and they each look down at her fondly in return, handsome faces glowing in the moonlight. Snowflakes are decorating them, drifting into Leon’s light cyan hair and perching upon Arthur’s favorite glasses.

The fresh layer of snow covering the town square makes it appear untouched; their footprints are the only ones marring the flawless surface as they approach the castle, which seems to be sleeping. The lights are dimmed, not even bright enough to make the snow glitter, so she’s confident they won’t be seen--their unconventional relationship isn’t exactly public, as of yet, but they have plans to make it official… eventually.

Arthur opens the ornate door, placing his hand on the small of her back as she passes through. When they’re locked in, shielded from the frigid weather and any chance of interruption, her heart begins to pound. It isn’t very often that they’re here at the same time, given their schedules and desire to be discrete, which apparently wasn’t much of a concern earlier. She beams at them as they stand side by side, watching her with expectant looks on their faces--like they’re waiting for her to make the first move--so she runs.

She expanded the castle several months ago, not long before the three of them started seeing each other, and it’s been worth every coin. Now she has an actual bedroom that is separate from her living area, which means more privacy. That’s where she runs to now, yanking off her boots and shedding Arthur’s cloak before falling backwards onto her huge, cushiony bed. If not for the adrenaline coursing through her veins, it is comfortable enough to induce sleep within seconds.

Unsurprisingly, they don’t chase her. It’s not like she has anywhere to escape to, so they take their time following, probably removing their shoes and placing some of their belongings by the door. She considers stripping off the rest of her clothes, but she knows they enjoy doing it on her behalf, so she waits. She isn’t left in suspense for very long. They walk in together and stand next to her bed, smiling warmly down at her.

“Eager, are you?” Leon laughs, deftly unwrapping the white cloth that makes up his headdress. She’s always impressed by how quickly he can remove it and put it back on, but he’s obviously so well-practiced that he doesn’t even have to think about it.

“Aren’t we all?” Arthur smiles softly, red eyes twinkling as he removes his glasses and sets them on her bedside table. He only ever removes his eyewear in times like these, and she’s captivated by the difference they make in his appearance. His eyes look smaller since they’re no longer magnified, but also sharper and less innocent.

“Not eager enough,” she pouts as she removes her crown. She leans over to set it gently alongside Arthur’s glasses, then unfastens her breastplate. “You’re both taking too long.”

“Hm, don’t you worry.” Leon places his gauntlets on top of his vest and all its trimmings, which he’s neatly folded on top of her dresser. He’s only wearing his pants now, and she stares at them pointedly, biting her lip as she admires the prominent v-shape that leads beneath his waistband. “We’re worth the wait--aren’t we, Ari?”

“I’ll let Frey be the judge of that,” the prince chuckles, clad in only pants as well. He’s not as muscular as Leon, but he’s lean and toned, which she’s equally attracted to. He also places his attire in a tidy stack--they’re not nearly as haphazard as she is when it comes to removing clothing. “Remind me to request your feedback later, Honey.”

Now Leon is watching her with a peculiar look on his angular face, like he’s privy to information she isn’t. She tilts her head and narrows her eyes at him, observing him carefully, and he chuckles mirthfully before approaching her with his arms extended. She flushes and leans back on her hands as he makes quick work of her dress, which is when she remembers--

“Guys! Did I--did we--” Her face feels like it’s bursting into flames at the sudden realization. “My underwear is still on the couch, isn’t it?”

Leon’s hands freeze mid-button and his blue eyes widen. “You didn’t put them back on? I better make sure...”

“No, I didn’t put them back on!” she exclaims, shoving him when he leans down to peek. “I was a bit… out of sorts!”

“Oh, dear. I hope Porcoline hasn’t already found them. Perhaps we can blame it on tourists that snuck away during the Christmas festivities?” Arthur glances at her apologetically, undoubtedly blaming himself for neglecting to remember them.

“I have to go back and get them right now!” she insists. Merely imagining the reaction of whoever finds them is enough to chill her blood.

“Oh, relax.” Leon smirks at her unconcernedly as she attempts to wiggle free of his arms. “How could anyone possibly know they’re yours?”

“Well… my name is kind of embroidered on them,” she sighs, wringing her hands together anxiously.

“Pfft, very cute,” Leon chuckles, and the corner of his lip twitches upward in amusement. When she doesn’t laugh, his eyes grow wide. “Wait, you’re not joking?”

“No! It’s because a few of the girls and I wear similar underwear styles, and we embroider our names on them so they don’t get mixed up in the wash. You’ve never noticed?” She’s feeling more antsy by the second, scorching both of them with an agitated glare.

“I think we’re usually too preoccupied with what lies underneath, Honey,” Arthur replies sheepishly, standing next to Leon and placing a comforting hand on her arm. She doesn’t soften her expression, huffing as she stares down at her lap.

“Well, one thing is for sure--Christmas dinner will be awkward tomorrow.” Leon’s shoulders shake with laughter and she snaps her head up to pierce him with turbulent green eyes.

“Thanks for the reassurance!” She hastily begins to refasten her buttons, nudging both men with her legs. “Hurry and help me button this back up!”

“Leo, don’t you think we’ve tortured her enough?” Arthur’s tone is somewhere between amused and apologetic, a combination that’s suspicious enough to make her cease buttoning. She frowns as her exasperated gaze drifts back and forth between them.

“What is Ari talking about, _Leo_?” she growls, kicking him in the shin with her bare foot.

“Hm? I haven’t a clue,” he claims, feigning confusion and shrugging his shoulders.

“Leon Bastet VIII!” She punches him in the bicep this time, just hard enough to express her displeasure.

“Ooh, full name treatment,” he purrs, looking ever-so-pleased. His grin widens and he leans toward her, despite the fire in her eyes. “What happens if I still don’t tell?”

“Definitely nothing good!” She can feel her cheeks reddening, which makes her angrier still--they both love it when she blushes, especially when it’s a result of their teasing, and she doesn’t want to give them the satisfaction.

“Now, now. If I may intervene…” Arthur, always the diplomat, attempts to diffuse the situation at last. It’s not soon enough, though, and she shifts her attention to him, slapping him in the thigh with the back of her leg.

“Arthur D. Lawrence!” She crosses her arms over her chest, huffing out a breath. “You better start talking, and fast.”

“Ah, that’s… more threatening than I imagined.” He chuckles uneasily and gives Leon a sidelong glance before smiling reassuringly down at her. “We didn’t forget them.”

“Ta-da.” Leon produces her panties from his pocket with a flourish, dangling them in front of her, and she snatches them with a surprised gasp.

“This is low, even for you!” She pouts at Leon, simultaneously relieved and angry, before shooting Arthur the same petulant look. She aimlessly tosses the frilly panties over her shoulder. “I can’t believe you let that go on for so long.”

“It was too tempting to resist,” Leon chuckles, stroking her cheek with the back of his hand. “Especially because I knew you’d make this face.”

“It is a very becoming look,” Arthur agrees, sighing dreamily as he admires her. He brushes a stray tendril of mint hair behind her ear.

“Hmph. I hope it was worth it, because I’ve had enough of both of you for the night.” She pouts and twists around, crawling across the bed and lying on her side, facing away from them.

“I’m sorry, Honey,” Arthur says, and she can hear the sincerity in his voice. He circles around the bed and sits on the edge in front of her. “Will you allow us to make it up to you?”

“We already discussed the best way to do that, and I promise you’ll forgive us several times over by the end of the night,” Leon drawls, and she feels the mattress sink down as he climbs into bed behind her.

His arm wraps around her narrow waist and his lips find the side of her neck. She can already feel her annoyance dissipating, replaced by burning curiosity, although she tries to hide it. She suppresses a moan when his hand slips beneath the top of her dress, which is only held closed at the bottom by the three buttons she managed to refasten. He cups her breast, circling his calloused thumb around her rapidly-hardening nipple, and she squirms.

Arthur remains seated and reaches over to finish removing her dress, which she allows reluctantly--she’s still attempting to seem angry, failing miserably as Leon rolls her onto her back and laves her chest with his velvety tongue. She gasps as she is fully exposed to the chill of the room, skin prickling in response, and she senses Arthur situate himself between her thighs. His hair brushes against them and she raises her hips in anticipation.

The noble’s silky lips press firm kisses along her vulva, and combined with the Guardian drawing her nipple into his warm mouth, she surrenders to them completely. She tugs Arthur’s hair with one hand, Leon’s with the other, encouraging them with her ecstatic whimpers and moans. They happily indulge her, covering her in passionate, open-mouthed kisses, and she squeezes her eyes shut as she writhes uncontrollably. 

She’s close to coming undone again--painfully close--when they simultaneously stop touching her and sit up. She opens her eyes and stares up at them dazedly, whimpering with frustration, and she’s thoroughly perplexed when they unravel the ribbons from her hair--which has finally dried. The soft white fabric encircles one of her wrists, then the other, and their intentions become clear. They tie her to the headboard and her pulse quickens with excitement; she can feel it throbbing erratically in her neck.

“That’s so you won’t try to take control,” Leon chuckles as he stands, walking around to the opposite side of the bed. He unbuttons his pants along the way and she sucks her bottom lip between her teeth, watching eagerly.

“Just relax and enjoy,” Arthur adds pleasantly, rising to his feet next to Leon. Her breath hitches when they quickly divest themselves of their remaining clothing, standing naked before her.

Their cocks spring to attention now that they’re unrestricted, and she bites her lip harder. She desperately wants to touch them, struggling against her binds, and both men smirk down at her as Leon’s point is already made. Their cheeks are stained red, likely a mixture of arousal and a touch of nervousness, and she’s pleasantly surprised when they reach for each other--as much as she wants them to continue touching her, the sight before her is breathtaking.

Their lips meet at the same instant they grasp the bases of each other’s shafts, and they both groan with relief--she realizes they’ve probably been painfully aroused for at least an hour or so, straining against the confines of their pants. Leon teases his fingers along Arthur’s substantial length and the blond visibly shudders, pressing into his hand impatiently as he returns the favor. Leon’s tongue darts out to trace Arthur’s bottom lip and his free hand grips the back of his head, tangling in his golden hair.

Arthur reaches up to caress one of Leon’s fluffy ears, making him gasp out a laugh and break their kiss. That seems to have been Arthur’s desired reaction because he grins, pleased with himself for catching Leon off guard and rendering him breathless. Frey giggles at Leon’s resulting blush and fights against the ribbons again, managing to covertly work one of her hands free.

Their mouths meet again and move more urgently as they draw pleasurable noises from one another, and Leon peeks at her out of the corner of his eye, smiling against Arthur’s mouth in reaction to her expression--she imagines she looks awestruck and wrought with desire, since that’s precisely the way she feels. Her bare chest heaves when they begin to tug at each others’ cocks more enthusiastically, and she’s mesmerized by the abrupt shift in the atmosphere when they both begin to pant and gasp, nipping at each others’ necks.

As much as she’s enjoying this, she’s tired of being left out, and she hastily unties her other wrist and shimmies off the bed. Leon immediately notices, raising his head from Arthur’s neck and clicking his tongue at her when she grabs their arms.

“Naughty, naughty. Just because you’re free doesn’t mean you get to assume control. Get back on the bed,” Leon orders, releasing Arthur and walking her backwards until her legs bump the mattress. She defiantly attempts to fondle him, anyway--it’s irresistible, considering that his hardness is prodding her stomach--and his eyes spark with mischief as he traps her arms at her sides.

“I’m only getting back in bed if you both come with me,” she responds sternly, straining to steal a kiss from Leon. He easily avoids it with a tilt of his chin, so she kisses his bronze chest instead, earning a breathy chuckle.

“A fair bargain,” Arthur decides, much to her relief. He and Leon gently push her down until she sits on the edge of the bed, then coax her to lie back against the pillows--which she cheekily hides her ribbons beneath, just in case they consider restraining her again.

The blond lies on his side in front of her and she grabs the back of his neck, sighing happily before urgently kissing his yielding lips. His expression is always particularly soft when he wordlessly asks her permission during moments like this--when the air is too thick to catch a full breath, much less speak coherently--and she trails her hand down his trim abdomen. When she wraps her fingers around his stiff member, his breath hitches and he gazes at her imploringly.

Leon snuggles up against her back and she sighs shakily, relishing the feeling of being pressed between them. She tucks her head beneath Arthur’s chin as she guides him between her legs, tilting her hips encouragingly, and her mouth falls open when he glides between her slippery folds. She can hear his heart pounding beneath her cheek and feel his short, irregular breaths.

She lifts her head, searching for Arthur's lips when she feels Leon's hand squeezing the curve of her ass. He traces it until his fingers caress her arguably more sensitive entrance, and he leans over her to watch for her reaction. He's made love to her that way before, but not in Arthur's presence yet, and the possibilities intrigue her. She tilts her head to gaze up at him, making contact with his wild, vivid eyes as she presses meaningfully against his hand.

Leon withdraws and leans back for a moment, and when his hand returns, it’s coated in lubricant-- _cold_ lubricant, which makes her squeak and flinch away from him, much to his amusement. She's quickly distracted, however, because Arthur is entering her with short, languid strokes. He captures her lips as Leon massages her backside, and the lubricant quickly absorbs warmth from their skin, relaxing her.

She gasps into Arthur's mouth when Leon carefully nudges forward, pressing the tip of his cock against her tight orifice. He stills and she knows he's waiting for her to bear down on him when she's ready. In the meantime, he trails tender kisses along her shoulder, and he’s gone silent--a sure sign he’s struggling to maintain control. She moans breathlessly, biting her lip as Arthur’s steady movements cause her to rub against Leon, and she tangles her fingers in the blond’s hair for support.

Leon is digging his fingers into her hips, face nestled in the crook of her neck, his moans slightly muffled by her hair when she pushes firmly against him. The thick head of his shaft takes time to fully accept, even as ready as she feels, and it’s deliciously torturous--maybe more enjoyable for her than it is for Leon, who is now panting against her shoulder with effort. Arthur feels tense, too, likely sensing her need to adjust.

She cries out and leans her forehead against Arthur’s chest when the Guardian gently moves again, gradually sinking into her with a muttered curse. It’s a sensation that’s so intense, incomparable to anything else, and she can barely tolerate it--but she revels in it, reaching backward to pull his silken hair as he roughly bites her shoulder. She yelps sharply and yanks harder, and he chuckles in response, soothing the sore spot with his tongue.

“I can’t--it’s too much,” she whimpers desperately, but she’s eagerly rocking her hips as she says it, drawing both of them in deeper.

“Are you all right?” Arthur’s voice is thick with desire but still manages to convey his concern. He tenderly kisses her temple and lightly drags his fingertips along her arm, trembling slightly--probably struggling to remain still as she grows accustomed to being filled so thoroughly.

“Y-yeah…” She half-moans, half-gasps the word, lifting her top leg higher and bracing it by gripping the back of her thigh. She experimentally rolls her hips again, panting, and she hears both men hiss through their teeth.

“We’ve got you, Love,” Leon whispers as his fingers trace the curve of her hip, continuing along the back of her thigh. He places his hand over hers, helping to support her quivering leg, and she chokes back a sob--she’s overwhelmed by how indescribable it feels as Leon gently, carefully begins to move. Arthur follows suit and she clings to him for support, pressing her forehead against his and watching his ruby eyes flutter open.

Her room feels serene and separated from the rest of the world, like only the three of them exist, like all she’s ever known is them. It could be the truth, in this moment--for all she cares--and she doesn’t have a care in the world. Arthur’s eyes bore into hers, capable of seeing her clearly when she’s up close, and she marvels at the openness of his gaze.

“I'm a bit jealous,” Leon rasps into the silent room, “that you can see her face.”

“She’s as lovely as ever and blushing beautifully, as are you,” Arthur breathes, looking at him over the top of her head.

“I want to see Leo, too,” she murmurs, turning her face toward him, and he props himself up on his arm.

“I have to disagree,” he teases as his hazy eyes rove over her face. “Somehow, she’s even more lovely than she usually is.”

She feels her cheeks burn impossibly hotter as a result of his words, and he kisses her deeply, continuing to brace her leg with his arm as he seeks contact with Arthur. He wraps his long fingers around the prince’s forearm, who reciprocates the gesture, and they begin to move in tandem--smoothly, rhythmically, making her lashes flutter as her eyes roll back in her head.

She strains her top arm backwards, gripping Leon’s hair at the base of his scalp and pulling, and he frantically peppers the back of her jaw with his lips as he curls more tightly around her. Her other arm encircles Arthur’s neck and they share uneven, gasping breaths in between clumsy, open-mouthed kisses.

They’re easily pumping in and out of her now, and she matches each of their steady thrusts, meeting them in the middle each time--and suddenly she’s overwhelmed by it, losing control of her voice. In the recesses of her mind, she briefly wonders if there will be talk of strange noises floating around town the next morning, but then a wave of ecstasy consumes her and purges her thoughts.

She’s never heard either of them utter such a variety of expletives in all the time she’s known them, and she chokes out a laugh that soon becomes a moan. Their whispered endearments become more colorful as their pace quickens, and their limbs are so tangled together that she doesn’t know or care who is who anymore--they’re all one in this moment and she’s ecstatic to be in the heart of it, to be truly and completely enveloped by the two people she loves most in the world. 

Leon growls low in his throat and his chest, slick with sweat and pressed tightly against her back, vibrates with the sound. Her own chest is sticking to Arthur’s as they drip with perspiration, and when he slows the motion of his hips but deepens his strokes, she knows he’s close. Together with Leon, he’s holding back and prolonging his release, ensuring her satisfaction first--and fortunately, she’s wound so tightly at this point that she won’t keep them waiting much longer.

Their consistent ebb and flow lulls her into a state of incoherent bliss, and she begins to make her ascent so gradually that it feels like she will never reach her peak, yet the climb itself is somehow equally pleasurable. Her wide eyes drift shut and she barely registers the sound of her own imploring moans, just those of her lovers.

Two sets of feverish lips dot her flushed skin with clumsy kisses, every inch in their reach--her hair, face, neck, shoulders. She’s held securely in their shared embrace, digging her nails into their arms to anchor herself, and then the tightly wound coil within her snaps. Her mouth falls open and she expels a shuddering cry, coming undone so intensely that a rainbow of colors flashes beneath her closed eyelids.

The two men react with such vehemence, a level of passion she’s never seen nor heard from them before, that her only option is to hold on. She throws her head back and shouts wordlessly as their arms tighten around her. They pass her back and forth, in a sense--one pushes in while the other pulls out, rocking her from side to side between them--and she wants desperately for them to fill her at the same time.

She doesn’t manage to voice it, but it turns out that she doesn’t need to. Their bodies quake and they cry out together in their shared release, trembling and frantically groping her as they flood her with warmth. They all collapse bonelessly within seconds of each other, chests heaving as they gulp air, limbs remaining intertwined.

No one moves until the sweat begins to cool on their skin, breaths slowing and heartbeats regulating. Arthur disentangles himself first, tenderly stroking damp hair from both of their faces before he gets up. She hears water running as she curls against Leon’s side, and Arthur soon returns with a warm towel, wiping her skin clean before gently focusing the same attention between her legs. She murmurs appreciatively as he leaves again, bringing Leon a towel this time, and she loses consciousness for a few brief moments until she’s awoken by their sweet kisses.

“I love you both,” she says drowsily, clasping each of their hands to her chest as she begins to drift off again--before abruptly realizing she’s never spoken those words before. Her eyes pop open and she’s wide awake, glancing between them as a blush spreads across her cheeks like wildfire.

“Love… hm…” Leon looks and sounds pensive, but not surprised, and the corner of his mouth is turned down slightly. When he parts his lips to speak again, his cheeks are dusted pink, and his cerulean eyes roam between her and Arthur. “I’m fairly confident that I love both of you, as well.”

“Fairly confident?” Frey giggles, mouth hanging open incredulously.

“Well, it’s not like I’ve ever been in love before,” he replies with a soft smirk, propping himself up on his elbow and gazing down at her. “But I can’t imagine that my fondness for you doesn’t equate love, in any case.”

“Understandable,” Arthur sighs, regarding Leon with a similarly thoughtful expression--and blush. “As difficult as it is for me to trust anyone, I’ve found that I do trust both of you wholeheartedly--and that is certainly as close to true love as I’ve ever been.”

“I’ll accept those answers,” she smiles, pressing a kiss to each of their cheeks. After her initial panic, she’s happy that she absentmindedly confessed, after all. “Thank you for being with me.”

“I wouldn’t have it any other way, Honey. And on that note…” Arthur starts to sit up, causing her to frown alongside Leon.

“You can spare a few more minutes,” Leon insists, and he somehow climbs over both of them gracefully. He situates himself on the other side of Arthur and cuddles him against his chest, which the blond doesn’t appear to resist--he’s probably trying to calculate the odds of him successfully escaping Leon’s grasp.

“We’re sandwiching you in so you can’t escape,” Frey giggles, securely hooking her leg around his hip and draping her arm over him. Leon grins over the top of Arthur's head and locks his fingers together with hers, effectively trapping their restless blond lover between them.

“This is actually quite comfortable, but I really must get back to--” Arthur’s sentence is interrupted by his own yawn, which he half-heartedly attempts to suppress. She and Leon exchange triumphant smiles and then she nuzzles her nose into the back of Arthur’s neck, feeling her eyes grow heavy.

“Shhh, that’s it,” Leon purrs softly, and she can hear the drowsiness lacing his voice. It’s deeper and huskier now, inspiring relaxation and peace. It’s also more potent than a lullaby, having effectively soothed her to sleep countless times. “Get some rest, Ari. I’ll wake you up in an hour or two.”

As Frey drifts off, listening to Arthur’s steady, even breathing, she knows that Leon won’t. 


End file.
